A Birthday Surprise
by jasperslover
Summary: A Jasper and Bella one-shot. Its Bella's 18th birthday, but there are only good surprises. Smut and Lemons. AU


Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga and am merely using Stephanie Meyer's Characters for my enjoyment.

A/N: Hey everyone. This is just a smut, happy one shot of Jasper and Bella. Hope you enjoy.

**IMPORTANT INFO:** Alice and Jasper never dated or got married, they were just friends. Bella was invited into the family as a friend. Edward and Bella never had a relationship either. None of the Cullens are vampires but Jasper can still feel emotions when he touches people.

BPOV

Today was the big day. I was turning eighteen and becoming an adult in the eyes of American society. It was scary, but exhilarating at the same time. In a year, I was going to be finally on my own, only taking care of myself. Don't get me wrong, I love Charlie very much. But I am ready to put myself out there and stand on my two feet. Sink or Swim.

In celebration, Charlie and I had gone out to breakfast, where he gave me a camera and a photo album for the pictures. He thought that I would want to document my last year of high school before I headed on to college. I think he just wanted me to realize all that I would miss. Even though we rarely tell each other our feelings, I know he's going to miss me a ton and doesn't really want me to leave home. I am definitely going to have to come home for all the holiday breaks and summer vacations to catch up and spend time with him.

I am spending the rest of the day with the Cullens. Over this past year, they have become like a family to me and I don't know what I would do without them. Edward and I became friends first because we shared a lab bench in Biology class, but I became stronger friends with his siblings. Rosalie and I are inseparable and I am always causing mischief with Emmett, but Jasper is my true friend in the family.

I can tell him anything and he will just listen. He always knows if I just need to rant or actually want advice. And he gives the best advice. He is more than just someone to talk to though.

We have the same interests and hobbies. We always see movies or documentaries together in Seattle, and go to concerts in Port Angeles. Or sometimes we will just hang around the house, sharing a couch and blanket while reading books. Jasper is so comfortable to be around and I'm hoping that our friendship will last through college.

…

Currently, the Cullens and I were playing monopoly. Edward was creaming us all, but Jasper was in second place. I had gone bankrupt a couple hands ago, so I was just watching. The scene was pretty hilarious.

"Get that! Mother fucker!" Emmett laughed. "Pay me 1500 dollars Edward."

"No swearing." Esme scolded. Emmett looked confused.

"But this is a joyous occasion! Edward the dictator is being taken down from his throne. I might actually have a chance to win this game, " Emmett whooped.

"Not everything is about winning," Edward grunted in slight annoyance. I snickered at his comment because everyone knew he was so competitive. The only board game he ever lost at was Clue.

"Oh, stop being a cry baby and give me my damn money!" Emmett teased.

"Emmett!"

"Sorry mom…" Emmet said sheepishly.

It was Alice's turn next and I leaned back into the couch cushion, watching the hilarity of the situation. Scanning my eyes over my friends, I stopped when I saw Jasper. Just seeing him brought a smile to my face. He was such a great guy and would probably be one of my best friends for life.

Sensing my gaze on his face, Jasper turned and winked, sending me a half, crooked smile. My heart jumped a couple beats.

_What was that? _

Shocked at my heart's behavior, I studied Jasper more closely. I took in his deep blue eyes and golden locks. I roamed my eyes over his strong jaw, broad shoulders, and trim waist. His blue and grey plaid shirt snuggly fit to his muscular arms and chest.

The muscles on his forearms rippled with his every movement. My heart stuttered again and my mouth dried.

_Am I attracted to him?_

I had only ever noticed his inner beauty and never acknowledged his physical attributes. I knew from my girlfriends that he was hot, but since he was my best friend, it was awkward to think of him that way so I never had before.

_Why is it different now? And why is he so damn HOT?_

Since I couldn't answer my own question and I knew the monopoly game wouldn't end any time soon, I decided to take a nap and rest up for tonight's festivities.

Choosing Jasper's room, I closed his dark blue curtains and climbed into his king sized bed, sinking into the blissfulness of sleep.

…

_I arched my breasts into his mouth, needing more. _

_Jasper nipped, bit, and licked at my right breast while pinching my left nipple. _

_I squirmed under his weight and bucked my hips against his erection, gasping at the much-needed friction. He backed his hips away and returned to my breasts licking a path down to my navel._

_Jasper was all about taking his time and making sure I was hot and bothered. But I was past feeling that now. I was about to explode in need if he didn't rub my clit or take me now._

_He dipped his tongue into my navel. I arched into the contact. I was starting to drip and the ministrations of his mouth brought small gasps and moans from my mouth. Running my hands down his back, I could feel his muscles ripple as he lowered his head to my inner thigh._

_Jasper licked and nipped at my inner thigh, teasing me. I bucked my hips hoping for more and laced my fingers through soft hair._

_Looking into my eyes, Jasper took a long lick at my wet bundle of nerves. I cried out in pleasure at finally getting what I needed. He rubbed circles around the rim of my clit as his tongue dove in and out., lapping at my juices. I rocked my hips, meeting his tongue thrust for thrust. My eyes glazed over in ecstasy and my back arched with pleasure. I moaned as he added a finger and starting whimpering as a second joined the first. I was so close._

_Jasper curled his fingers inside of me and stroked my pleasure spot within. I exploded into his mouth and Jasper lapped up all of my juices._

_Relaxing into his bed with exhaustion, Jasper slid up my body, kissing until he reached my mouth. Sucking my bottom lip into his mouth, he slammed his erection into my swollen bundle of nerves. Crying out at the shock of feeling whole,_

…

I awoke with a start. My shirt was sticking to my perky nipples with perspiration coating my skin. My hand slid under the waistband of my underwear to rub my clit while sliding one finger in and out. Pinching a nipple with one hand, I came, softly moaning Jasper's name.

_Wow._

Surprised at never realizing it before, I knew I had the hots for Jasper.

Awakening me from my revelry, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Bella? You decent?" Jasper called.

_Holy SHIT!_ "Uh…. Hold on a second!" I called, pulling my fingers out my panties. Licking my fingers to get rid of the evidence, I was surprised at the taste. _Not bad._

I jumped out of his bed and pulled my skinny jeans back on. Pulling my hair back into a messy bun, I hoped that I didn't look too flustered.

I opened the door immediately and regretted it.

Jasper was standing in the doorway, without a shirt on. My skin immediately flushed with need at the sight.

"Are you alright? You look a little hot… You weren't having sex in there, were you?" He joked, peering behind me to see if there was another person in the room.

I turned beet red and stammered out a no. hurrying to get out of the awkward situation, I grabbed his hand to pull him in the direction of the family room, but gasped at the contact. His warm, yet slightly rough hands sent tingles down my body and only aroused me even more. I quickly dropped his hand and turned away, but not before noticing his quizzical expression and the dilating of his pupils.

_Why were his pupils dilating?_

… _SHIT!_

Only then did I remember that Jasper could feel people's emotions and send his own to another person. He could feel the lust surrounding my body.

_How embarrassing._ At least, it was only when he was touching you that he could feel your emotions. He wouldn't have felt me cuming. _Thank God._

I rushed into the family room and plopped onto the couch, trying to calm myself down. Monopoly was still going on but only Emmett and Edward were left. I looked up from the game to see Jasper heading in my direction. I turned to Rosalie to strike up a conversation, hoping to get my mind out of the gutter. I felt the couch cushion sink with his weight, his side pressing into mine and his right hand laying on my upper thigh. For the love of God!

I squirmed at his touch, but tried to ignore his hand and focused on the conversation. Then his thumb started to move, rubbing the jean fabric in circles. Wetness pooled into my panties, and I shut my mouth to stop a moan from slipping out. Looking out of my peripherals, I could see Jasper's signature smirk.

The bastard knew exactly what he was doing!

And then the lust slammed into my body.

Jasper projected so much need and pleasure into my body, that I couldn't stop myself from arching my back and closing my eyes.

When I reopened them, they were glazed over in pleasure.

Rosalie looked at me quizzically and I knew then, that I had to get out of there fast. Excusing myself, I hurried to the bathroom, already feeling better without Jasper's emotions.

Just as I turned to close the bathroom door, Jasper slipped in behind me and closed it himself. I looked at him with embarrassment and was about to explain myself, when he reached out to grab my waist and pulled me, flush against his chest.

Turning us around, he backed me up against the bathroom door. I wrapped a leg around his waist while he lowered his hands to my ass to lift me up. Once I wrapped my other leg around him, my center came in delicious contact with his raging hard on. It was only then that I threw caution into the wind.

Hungrily, I lowered my mouth to his while rocking my hips against his member. I moaned when he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. Jasper dove his tongue into mine, dominating my tongue into submission.

I needed more. I moved my hands from his broad shoulders to his abs, tracing the contour of his muscles. He shivered under my touch. I started to pant as Jasper left a trail of kisses down my throat, sucking and licking at the places that affected me the most.

He tugged the hem of my shirt, which told me he wanted it off. I lifted my arms and he removed it. I kept my arms there to give him better access to my breasts. I didn't wear a bra and the skin on skin contact was delectable. Licking my nipples, the buds hardened under his tongue.

I unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. Tugging his jeans and boxers down, I freed his cock. It was long and thick and waiting for me. Spreading his precum with my fingers, I began to stroke his cock slowly. Up and Down. Closing his eyes, Jasper started to meet my thrusts. When he started to get close, I stopped and kissed him again, telling him silently that we were both ready.

He unzipped my jeans, and removed the rest of my clothing from my body. Jasper lined up his erection with my core and slowly slid in, inch by inch. I could feel my walls stretching to encompass Jasper's long and thick cock. When he was fully seated inside of me, he stopped a couple seconds before moving so that I could catch my breath. Never had I felt so deliciously full until now.

And then he started sliding out. I missed feeling full, but the movement of his cock inside of me took over my thoughts. I moaned with every slow thrust of his and started meeting his thrusts with some of my own.

I desperately needed his mouth so I licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Entering his mouth, he tasted like mint and a hint of cinnamon spice. I was getting close as he rubbed circles onto my clit. In the background, I could hear the doorknob jangling with every thrust. Jasper grunted and then slid out.

I whimpered at the loss of contact. _What was going on? Did he change his mind?_

Jasper led me to the bathroom counter and coaxed me into bending over the top.

And then he slammed into me, hitting a spot deeper within in me.

"Jasper!" I screamed. He roughly picked up his pace, filling my to the hilt every time. His grunts matched my moans as he brought us closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck, Jasper.. God… Oh God…" I moaned. Jasper reached around and pinched my nipple. That was all I needed to send me over the edge. My walls clenched around his throbbing cock and milked it for all it was worth. Two thrusts later, Jasper spilled his seed inside of me.

I lay on the counter, satiated with pleasure, as Jasper slid out of me. He gently picked me up and turned me around. I matched his smile with a small one of mine. Lowering his head to reach my swollen lips, he gently caressed them, using only the smallest pressure. I melted onto his chest at his touch.

He sat me on the counter and picked up all my clothes. Sliding my panties up my legs, I picked my hips up so that he could put them on all the way. He gave me a gentle kiss on my lips before sliding my shirt on over my head. Then he gave me my jeans to put on and slipped his clothes on as well.

When he was done dressing, he lowered his head to my bare collarbone. Jasper softly kissed the column of my throat to behind my ear before lightly nibbling on my ear lobe. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he once again met my lips.

He loosened my grip and laced his fingers with one of mine. Pulling me out of the bathroom, he slowly walked with me back into the family room.

The game was done and they looked up at us, amused. I knew they knew what had happened between us, but I didn't care.

Jasper sat down on the couch and tugged me onto his lap. I relaxed into his strong chest and didn't move for the rest of the night.

Later that night, I joined Jasper in bed, eager for a repeat performance.

I was blissfully happy.

Today was the perfect day.


End file.
